Te doy mi corazon
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Draco se arma de valor para decirle algo a Harry, pero... se lleva una sorpresa al verlo con compañia


Tenia años que habían salido ya de Hogwarts, todos trabajaban y casi habían seguido sus caminos, cierto rubio, con el paso del tiempo, tuvo que trabajar con quien menos lo esperaba: "El salvador del mundo mágico" pero contrario a lo que pensó, Harry Potter comenzó a despertar otro tipo de sentimientos en Draco, pero como el orgullo y el miedo vencían a Draco, no se atrevía a decirle nada, mas aun, sabiendo que Harry solo tenia ojo para las chicas, después de tanto pensarlo un buen dia, Draco decidió armarse de valor.

Llovia… hacia mucho frio, aparentemente, aquella tarde pintaba para ser completamente soleada, pero esa lluvia le habia caído completamente por sorpresa ¿seria que el mismo clima adivinaba su estado de animo? Tal vez, pero ese dia, no podía evitar que la lluvia mojase todo su cuerpo, fundiéndose las lagrimas con el agua… habia tratado de correr lo mas rápido que sus agiles piernas le permitían, ese mismo dia, se habia armado de valor, habia sacado de su armario la mejor ropa y después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, Draco finalmente le cofesaria a Harry sus sentimientos, pero…

FLASHBACK

Draco entro a aquel edificio y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Harry, vaya sorpresa que se llevó al descubrir que la menor de los Weasley se habia adelantado, justo cuando Draco vio tras aquel cristal, Ginny miraba a Harry con total admiración… y para sorpresa de él, ella le estaba entregando un pequeño regalo, sorpresivamente, la menor de los Weasley beso a Harry, para posteriormente abrazarlo de forma posesiva… los ojos de la pelirroja se posaron en Draco, quien permanecia inmovil… Ginny esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en señal de triunfo, Draco vio aquella escena y sintió que su munda se iba… sin mas, de la mano de Draco escapó una pequeña caja, dio media vuelta, quería perderse, desvanecerse… sin pensarlo dos veces, salió casi corriendo a la calle aun en plena lluvia…

FLASHBACK END

Y ahí estaba ahora, en medio de la calle, con el paraguas perdido a saber donde, la lluvia lo mojaba por completo, el agua se fundía con sus lagrimas… ¿Cómo habia podido ser tan idiota? ¿En que momento pensó que realmente Harry podría siquiera voltear a mirarlo? Habia sido muy arrogante al pensar que Harry lo notara, Draco se sorprendió al escucharse asi mismo decirle por su nombre de pila al auror…

-Ya no hay nada mas que hacer…-siguió caminando lo mas rápido que pudo… -demonios, acaban de arruinar mis días lluviosos… -Draco cerro los ojos para permitir que las gotas de lluvia le mojaran, en otras circunstancias, se hubiera horrorizado al descubrir su ropa de marca completamente mojada… se odio asi mismo, por sentir lo que sentía, por no poder controlar esos sentimientos hacia el auror y sobretodo, porque sabia que Harry nunca le correspondería al ser hetero, pero se habia armado de valor y arriesgándolo fue decidido a todo… solo para ver a Harry en manos de Ginny.

Tomo asiento en una banca que se encontraba en el parque, una que otra pareja caminaban tomadas de la mano y compartiendo un paraguas-Maldicion-dijo a lo bajo-esto es poner sal en la herida…-alzo su mirada hacia el cielo y cerro los ojos, mas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro-Si tan solo… el estuviera aquí… -repentinamente la lluvia dejo de caer en su rostro y esto provoco que abriera los ojos de golpe

-¿¡Potter!

Draco se incorporo rápidamente

-Olvidaste esto en la oficina-Harry saco un paquete algo maltratado, Draco lo miro sorprendido-¿Quién dice que eso es mio?-Miro a Harry quien sonreía con autosuficiencia-Eres el único que envuelve los regalos tan meticulosamente-¡Mierda!-dijo Draco casi en un susurro, pero que fue bastante audible para Harry-Neville me dijo que habías ido pero que te habías ido rápidamente…

Esto ya no le estaba gustando a Draco, habia jurado guardar esos sentimientos hacia Harry al verlo con la pelirroja, momento… ¿Qué hacia Harry ahí? Draco lo miro con desconfianza-¿Qué haces aquí Potter? ¿No deberías estar con la comadrejilla?-Aquellas palabras sonaron algo hirientes y sarcásticas, pero Harry solo sonrió y avanzo hasta donde Draco se encontraba, el paraguas cubrió a ambos…

-He venido a confirmar algo…-Sin decir nada mas, beso a Draco, quien temblo ante el contacto, alejándose instantáneamente-¿Qué significa esto, Harry?-el pelinegro sonrio y miro seductoramente al rubio-¿Ahora soy Harry?-Draco quedo paralizado-Se que viste a Ginny abrazarme y besarme…-Draco se tenso-Te lo dire porque no quiero que haya malos entendidos entre nosotros… ni ahora ni en el futuro…-Harry continuo-Ginny fue solo a verme para invitarme a su boda con Dean Thomas, que será en un mes…-Draco abrió los ojos aun mas-Y otra cosa mas, Draco-Harry miro fijamente los labios del rubio-Yo no soy hetero… Ginny me hizo el favor de guardar ese secreto y lo que viste que hizo, según ella, solo lo hizo para corroborar algunas dudas que tenia con respecto a ti… sospechaba que tenias interés en mi, pero como siempre, quizo corroborarlo con sus propios ojos…-Maldita pelirroja-mascullo Draco, pero Harry sonrio-Pero eso me dio valor a mi tambien…-Sin decir mas, Harry se abalanzo sobre Draco, aprovechando que este ultimo habia quedado con la boca abierta, introdujo su lengua en el interior de la boca de Draco, probándolo, saboreándolo, haciéndolo gemir con solo besarlo…solo se separaron para tomar un poco de aire-¿Ahora me crees?-Harry miraba a Draco como si fuera a comérselo, Draco estaba completamente sonrojado y otra parte de su cuerpo, ya estaba reaccionado ante aquel apasionado beso.

Harry lo cubrió totalmente con el paraguas-Vamos, mi departamento no esta lejos-Harry susurro esas palabras al oído del Slytherin-¿Qué te parece si ahí te demuestro cuanto te amo?-Sin duda, esa noche seria demasiado larga…..

Notas de Lucy: Wow! Mi primer fic yaoi! Bien, primero, este fic esta inspirado en parte a mi afición de ver una escena romantica bajo la lluvia, segundo, la canción que escuchaba cuando escribi esto, me hizo inspirarme aun mas, la letra no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero cuando escucho "I leave my heart" de Saint Seiya, me da una tremenda nostalgia, no se de que, pero me pongo nostálgica! Y como hoy llovió por aquí, pues salió lo que ven arriba… ¡Ojala les haya gustado!


End file.
